I Love You, For You
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: OCxOC YGO! 5Ds one shot, couple name Guardianshipping. Small summary: She's different, unusual and strange...! But hey, he is too so all's good!


Hello. Well I have noticed that I have completely ignored my love and passion for the Yu-Gi-Oh chain; it's been almost two YEARS since I've written for 5Ds, the original, GX! or Zexal and that is truly sad. With that being said, however, I finally found inspiration to write for Yu-Gi-Oh. It's a OCxOC one shot based off the 2010 and 2011 Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds games, the 2011 OC is Beelzebub, a dreamer from Crash Town (or Team satisfaction Town later) while the 2010 OC is Kira, Yusei's friend that was freed from the Arcadia Movement. I have written YuseixOC, CrowxOC and at one point briefly KalinxOC but never really OCxOC before so...please don't be too harsh with me. I was inspired by the Alex Goot cover of 'ET', I believed it was an interesting choice because in a way...Kira is very different from everyone, to a point even from Akiza and Beelzebub, well he finds her very interesting. Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND OVERALL PLOT OF THE STORY, I DO NOT THE IDEA OF YU-GI-OH IN GENERAL; REMEMBER, THIS IS BASED OFF THE GAMES FOR THE GAMES GAVE ME THE IDEAS OF THE OCS AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCED FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES MADE ON MY BEHALF, I ALSO APOLOGIZE IF THE PLOT OR ENDING WAS TERRIBLE, TOO SHORT OR ANY OTHER POINTS OTHERS MAY MAKE WHILE READING THIS...NOTE: Italics are Beelzebub's thoughts on Kira...2nd note: Mentions of JudaixYusei (Starshipping) and other OCxCanon and/or crossover pairings...**

* * *

_I had to admit that when I first met her, I didn't see her as dangerous._

Long, flowing hair in a bleached white, leaving the color to be a pale blue on borderline of green; the locks fell to form a curtain on the right side of her face, left tucked behind her ear and off her shoulder to show off pale skin, a sharp face at the cheekbones and chin while a pair of deep, steely gray eyes took in the world.

She was dressed in a long, ghost white dress that reached her knees (a gift from Akiza no doubt, for it was simple yet flattering) and dark brown boots that hugged her long, slender legs (from Yusei, that obvious from the motorcycle style to them). She had black leather wristbands on and a Team 5Ds cap hanging from the dark brown belt around her slim waist, she hiding behind the raven-haired Signer and looking painfully shy.

Beelzebub found shyness in a girl to be cute, but her type of shyness was different; it wasn't the shyness commonly associated with meeting new people, but the shyness...of being exposed to a world she has never entered before.

The green-haired duelist from Crash Town smiled though, for the look in her eyes only screamed innocence.

"Hey, it's alright Kira. I wanted you to meet more of my friends; guys, this is Kira. She was part of Team Satisfaction with me, Crow, Jack and Kalin. She was at point part of Arcadia like Akiza, but like Akiza has left that behind and is back with her friends. She's very good with mechanics so she'll help me and Bruno with maintaining the D-Wheels for the tournament, also offer help to Team Freedom Riders if Misaki needs the extra hands." Yusei said with a rare yet fulfilling smile, Kira's lips pulling upwards too.

Kendy-Ryuzaki, Toru and Misaki all smiled with a shared nod, Beelzebub's dark blue-green eyes going wide.

She knew about mechanics as well? She could connect to the Spirit World like Luna and at times have a Duel Monster Spirit possess her body to communicate, but she was a tech genius in between?

Well that was unexpected, but then again brilliance is most commonly found in those who are quiet and reserved; at least that was what his Grandpa Klaus always said, back when he and his cousin Kendy were munchkins under his care.

Akiza walked up to Kira and put an arm around her shoulders, smiling fondly as one would do for a sister.

"Welcome to the team, Kira-Chan." She whispered, said girl biting back tears.

"A-Arigato, Akiza-San. Arigato to everyone, thank you for providing this opportunity for me, to amend for my errors and prove myself as a duelist of justice and truth. I vow here and now that I will not let any one of you down; I promise to put forth my best effort and to do whatever it takes to help, for you are my f-friends and family..." Kira responded, her old roommates and Ex-Arcadia members Okita and Liquid smiling at this; or in better words, Okita smiling while Liquid went with rolling his eyes in a bemused fashion.

"Forgive the dear, she's terribly flustered." The glasses-wearing boy said, his brown hair framing his ever-so smiling face.

"Yeah, she's kind of loopy from all the attention." Liquid added, his usually cautious expression gone to be replaced with a look of pure welcome.

Kira glared at them mildly, the look just adorable to Beelzebub.

"Shut up, Okita and Liquid-Kun. I don't need you embarrassing me in front of my friends and Nii-San." She shot back weakly, Yusei chuckling at the name; she's been calling him 'Big Brother' ever since he and the other Signers defeated the Dark Signers and helped free those within Arcadia, a sign that she was slowly but clearly recovering her past memories of the sibling relationship they shared back when Team Satisfaction was still around.

Liquid and Okita merely laughed in return, Kira's eyes moving from them to Beelzebub, Kendy-Ryuzaki, Toru and Misaki.

"Nii-San, I didn't catch their names. Who are they?"

"They're Kendy-Ryuzaki Kechan, Beelzebub Reisu, Toru and Misaki. Kendy and Beelzebub are cousins, they joined Toru and Misaki to become Team Freedom Riders for the tournament; Toru and Kendy-Ryuzaki are the Offense and Defense of the team, Misaki is a Turbo Duelist too and a great one as them but is the tech genius of them also. Beelzebub joined shortly after his and Kendy's grandfather Klaus found him alone and hurt a few weeks ago back in what is now Team Satisfaction Town; Kalin found him and rescued him, Klaus brought him here to be part of the team with Kendy; he's just starting out with Turbo Duels but is a very good duelist by far, Kendy specializes in Fire and Zombie-type monsters while he uses a Water and Angel-type deck."

"Kendy is also Crow's girlfriend." Jack added, everyone either laughing or smirking all amused while said bluenette and orangette both blushed a fiery maroon; Toru looked uncomfortable, a sad look in his chocolate eyes while Misaki's ruby ones looked disinterested even with the smile tugging at her pale lips.

Kira cocked her head to the side and walked forward with small yet confident steps; she looked over every member of Team Freedom Riders with a kind gaze in her gray eyes, yet Beelzebub's face flushed pink when she stared at him the longest.

"U-Umm, hiya?" He said in a sheepish tone, chuckling nervously at the same time. Kira said nothing, merely staring back.

"Umm Yusei, is something on my face or something? She's staring at me..." The cowboy hat-wearing boy asked, the red of his face clashing horribly with his short, shaggy dark green hair; Yusei merely chuckled again, his boyfriend Judai Yuki on his side with a child-like grin touching his coffee brown eyes.

"Just hold on for a few minutes, B..."

"His cards; they say he is a good person, Nii-San. A good and sweet boy, and it is true he and Kendy-San are cousins; they share the same passion for Dueling, plus they have the same smile." Kira reported in her mysterious girl, robotic voice. Beelzebub's eyes went wider (if even possible) when she smiled at him, a smile warm and not like the smirk he remembered Akiza telling him one day about, the smirk that Sayer had taught both of them to have when enjoying victory over their opponents.

_Maybe a little unnerving with the way she could read anyone's face, emotions and actions without fault, but never did the thought of her as a danger crossed my mind._

"Is it true what Nii-San said about you new to Turbo Dueling?" Kira asked Beelzebub, the green-haired boy looking up from the groceries he was packing away into the small fridge in the Team Freedom Riders' rented garage.

Kira had come over to ask Misaki about some help on figuring out some blueprints for positive modifications to Jack's D-Wheel only to find the light blue-haired girl was out with Kendy and Toru; she decided to stay put and wait until they returned, Beelzebub in a way grateful for her company since he's been alone shopping and organizing things in the garage for about an hour now.

Beelzebub stood up prostrate and turned to face her, smiling sheepishly as he leaned against the fridge.

"Y-Yeah, weird it sounds doesn't it? I mean I've seen Sister and Toru-Kun run Turbo Duels, Misaki's been teaching me since I joined the team...but I've never really used a D-Wheel for anything else other than transportation. Lame I know, right?" He babbled on, this because he was nervous; he always got so jittery and out-character shy when around the gray-eyed girl.

A shake of her head caught off him guard.

"I have not dueled on a D-Wheel for a long time; I mean I did back when I was in Arcadia, but I did not duel for fun. All was for training or work, to please Sayer and force my powers connected to the Spirit World and Duel Monsters to run haywire as he desired. I had no free will until I saw the others and The Crimson Dragon, their presence in my life caused me to break through the trance Sayer had on me and start to remember my past." She admitted, Beelzebub amazed with her want to speak up; she rarely spoke to anyone about her experiences, only to Yusei and Judai or Akiza herself.

To talk to him about it, proved that...she was seeing him as a friend.

_In fact, she was really sweet and...hypnotizing._

"Prehaps we...can train each other, train together?" She offered, the other blinking twice before answering.

"Huh, eh? Sorry, train together?"

"Yes, teach each other important lessons of Turbo Dueling. I teach you what I can elaborate on Misaki-San's teachings, you teach me how to...have fun in a Turbo Duel. I hate being so robotic and analytical around everyone, I was not like this before Arcadia and I wish to return to that personality, the person I use to be." Kira explained, ducking her head sadly; it was obvious, even without the explanation and dark look in her eyes, that all she wanted was to be the Kira Yusei and the others grew up with, the Kira Miaya she use to be.

The girl looked up with a surprised expression when Beelzebub held out a thumbs-up inches from her nose, grinning while his dark blue-green eyes sparkled like waves of the ocean.

"That's a great idea, I can use some growing up while you can use some chilling out!"

"What is this 'chilling out'?" Kira asked, Beelzebub sweat-dropping at this; he forgot Kira was like a newly created clone of a human or meta, unfamiliar to many things and curious but too scared to ponder them alone.

"That's just a term meaning to relax, or have fun in your case Kira! Sure I'll help ya out, and I can use some more tutoring on Turbo Dueling too! Friends help each other out, so this will be a blast!" Beelzebub exclaimed with a childish air, Kira's eyes wide but soon she fighting to contain giggles.

"Beelzebub-San is...funny, is that the word? Yes funny like Judai-Kun, and I'm happy Beelzebub-San considers me a friend; I do too, see you as a friend." She responded.

"Hey, you are my friend Kira. A friend of Sister is a friend of mine, plus I already liked you. And please, just call me B. No titles and going for the whole trout, B's easier to say."

"Trout? What does fish how do with our conversation, Beelzebub? Oh, I mean B? Are you sure it is not disrespectful to you, not saying your name as such? And why do you not call Kendy-Ryuzaki-San by her name?"

"Again, that was a figure of speech Kira. And everyone calls me B, so no you're not disrespecting me because friends give each other nicknames. Like, I'm B and you're K, get it? And I call Kendy Sister because even though we're cousins, we were raised together before we got split up as little kids. She and Grandpa Klaus are all I have, so I cherish them a lot." Beelzebub explained, Kira somehow understanding the sentimental touch to the subject.

"I do not remember my parents, if I had any at one point yet...I understand your bond with Kendy-San; I see Crow, Jack, Yusei and Kalin as my brothers, they took me in when no one else would. Thank you, for trusting me with words of your personal life and thank you for letting me trust you with some of mine; I sensed you to be a trust-worthy person and I'm glad to see I was not wrong about you." Kira revealed, her arms soon leaving her sides and reaching out.

Beelzebub was confused by the movements until her arms met his swan neck, wrapping around him, face meeting his strong torso in a...hug.

His heart pounded hard and fast against his ribcage, cheeks flushed while he looked down at the soft mane of bleached blue-greenish hair; he was slow in returning the hug, half because he knew Kira was sensitive to physical contact but also because this has been the closest to her he's ever been.

But he did hug her back; his arms went around her waist and he rested his chin to the top of her head, closing his eyes and letting a smile touch his lips.

_She was different from everyone else, most of my kin feared her..._

Nico and Wes, it was obvious they were uncomfortable around Kira; the way they were stiff on their feet before Beelzebub and her said a lot. Kalin was with them, smiling at seeing the familiar gray-eyed girl from his past but his steely gaze was on the green-haired cowboy, who was sweating bullets.

This was the first time he's brought Kira to Team Satisfaction Town for her to see his world, where he grew up and found his passion to become a duelist.

But from the reactions he was getting from his two friends, maybe his fear of pushing Kira into a new world too fast would scare her was an off reaction; maybe pushing a new world to Kira would frighten others from her, for they have heard of Arcadia and how cruel some of its members had been. From Nico and Wes and how their faces looked, they believed Kira to still be cruel and heartless, a monster that she was forced to be not by choice but by circumstances.

"Umm B, why is s-she here?" Nico asked, her dark cheeks pale; Wes merely glared at the older girl, who was looking down and biting her lower lip; Kalin was about to step in and protect her but Beelzebub was ahead of him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him so that their hips met.

Kira looked up at him, confused; Beelzebub merely smiled and turned to Nico and Wes, smiling bright and childish as always.

"Nico, Wes, I want you two meet someone; this pretty lovely dame, my good buddies, is my girlfriend Kira Miaya."

Kira gasped, eyes wide in shock while Kalin just raised an eyebrow.

Wes looked like Beelzebub just told him he was going to cross-dress to enter an all-girl Dueling Academy.

"Come again?"

"Please tell us you're joking, B." Nico added, said green-haired boy rolling his eyes.

"Guys, you're suppose to be cheering for me! I finally found my perfect match, Kira's everything I've ever wanted in a girl and more!"

"B-But she was once in Arcadia!" Wes exclaimed, blue eyes wanting a logical answer to his friend's insanity.

Kira flinched; being remembered as an Arcadia monster always stung, Kalin not pleased at all with what was going on.

He had once been worse than what his little sister was; he had been a Dark Signer, had went against his best friends and allowed darkness and evil to taint his heart. He was no longer that revenge-thirsty beast though, he has changed and Kira should be given the opportunity to show her true self as he. She was sweet and a little naïve, that was who she was; she was not the person that Sayer creep made her be, that was just a forced persona she had to take.

"Once, Wes. That's in the past, come on now don't be so narrow-minded both of you! Kira is amazing; she's great at dueling, both in normal and turbo mode, she's great with mechanics plus she's smart and sweet and funny and beautiful. And if you guys, my best friends, can't accept her then too bad; I've known you guys longer sure, but I care about Kira a lot, even more than my life. She's means a lot to me." Beelzebub responded, all traces of humor gone from his facial expression; he...h-he wasn't kidding, this alien girl really meant a lot to him!

Wes and Nico looked shocked and a little hurt but Beelzebub merely turned to Kira and smiled, eyes soft and warm.

"So, want to go see the house I grew up in? It has a secret garage and everything man, I think you'll love it Kira! Perfect place to just work quietly, Yusei told me you've worked a new engine for your improved D-Wheel!"

Kira ducked her head but nodded, a weird sensation going on inside; her heart was racing and her face felt hot, as if she was...blushing?

"Great come on, let's go! You can follow too Kalin, you are one of Kira's big brothers after all!" The cowboy hat-wearing duelist exclaimed, tugging his girlfriend gently along by the arm.

_But what my friends and others saw as weird or strange, I saw as just another amazing trait to her beauty._

"You did not have to do that, you know..." Kira whispered under her breath, catching Beelzebub's attention from changing into his pajamas.

She was with him in the Team Freedom Riders' garage, they the only ones in at the moment; the others were probably meeting up before turning in and since Kira and Beelzebub often felt uncomfortable in large crowds, they decided spending some more time together would be a positive alternative than to just leave the others hanging sadly at their friends' departures.

Beelzebub looked at the gray-eyed girl oddly, who was still in her usual day clothes.

Kira tried not to blush at seeing how ruffled the boy's hair was; she had walked in on him changing shirts, the memory of his strong arms and hard chest burning still in her mind's eye and making her face heat up.

"Why not, Wes and Nico shouldn't have judged you before getting to you. Kira, you were part of Arcadia but so what, does that make you a monster? No it doesn't, you and Akiza-San are not monsters; you two are kind and beautiful, you two are amazing and...sometimes people don't see that, they cling to the past too much to see that there's always a silver lining, a future that could be different from someone's past." Beelzebub responded calmly, yet Kira still didn't look convinced.

"They are your friends, B...I should not be a wedge between you three. And..."

"And what?"

"What did you mean by, 'My girlfriend'? I mean they could obviously tell I'm female, so why did you say that?" Kira asked, the question making the boy blush.

"U-Umm, well...I, when I said that, I didn't mean girl friend, you know a friend who's a girl."

"That has two meanings then?"

"Not really, well yeah I guess. You see, when someone says girl friend, as in two words, they mean a friend who's a girl. But I said girlfriend, one word, and so what I meant was...I, that I like you Kira."

The Dark Magician Duelist only stared back at him, clearly confused.

"Well aren't you suppose to like me, B? We're friends so we must like each other...I hope?" She asked slowly, not comprehending where the conversation was heading; Beelzebub sighed and smiled softly, Kira's child innocence was just too adorable to be annoyed with even for a second.

"No, I mean..." Beelzebub began, walking over to her and taking her hands in his. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him, head cocked to the side.

"I like you...the way Yusei likes, no loves, Judai. I-I fell in love with you, Kira." There he said, he got it off his tongue and told her how he really felt about her.

"H-How could you love a robot?" She asked, this making him raise an eyebrow.

"What, robot?"

"Yes, an android. I-I act like one, talk in a dead tone as one, I might as well have the brains of an android! How could you possibly feel love for someone who is so...so machine-like!" Kira exclaimed, pulling her hands free and glaring weakly up at the green-haired boy; tears sparkled in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't you dare call yourself a robot!" Beelzebub exclaimed, taking hold of her shoulders; she bit her lip and looked away but he continued to talk, she needed to hear the truth.

"Kira, you're not a robot! You're not a robot okay, you're amazing and beautiful and wonderful and every other word that describes a sunset over the ocean blue! You're a great duelist, the best I've seen a in while and I highly admire you for your skills but also your strength and courage and kindness! You're not a robot and so what if you were in Arcadia? Sayer did not make you, you made yourself! Everyone knows the real you, I do too and that's why I love you! I love you, Kira! Please believe me, believe me!"

Kira bit her lower lip and looked up, only to gasp when lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

She was stiff in his arms, heart pounding against her ribcage while the tears in her eyes fell.

Just as quick the kiss was started it ended, Beelzebub pulling away and panting to meet the girl's still wide eyes; blue-green clashed with cloud gray.

"I-I'm sorry, Kira. I just couldn't hold back anymore, especially now that you know how I feel..." He began to rabble an apology but she pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him instantly.

"Stop talking, please..." She said, before she leaned up on her toes to kiss him back, he left with a gaping mouth when she pulled away and had a sweet smile on.

"I love you too, Beelzebub-San." Was all she said.

And that was enough to make the green-haired duelist smile the brighest smile he's ever shed.


End file.
